Human-computer interaction technology, such as somatosensory games, is being favored by people for its functions of fitness and entertainment. At present, the human-computer interaction technology is usually achieved by a somatosensory control device connected to a television set, a set-top box or other devices, such as a camera or a game pad. In this case, humans can only interact with the television set in a very limited range, which limits the scope of people's activities and the somatosensory interaction. Moreover, since the somatosensory control device of the prior art has poor accuracy of motion recognition, experience of humans during interaction is further adversely affected.